This invention relates to a connector suitable for connection of a transmission line or an electric line for transmitting a balanced signal and a substrate for mounting the connector.
A connector of the type is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent (JP-B) No. 3108239 and comprises an insulator and a plurality of pairs of signal contacts (signal contact pairs) held by the insulator. Each of the signal contact pairs are connected to a pair of transmission lines for transmitting a balanced signal.
Each of the signal contacts is formed primarily by press punching. In this case, each signal contact tends to be partially varied in sectional shape. It is therefore difficult to achieve impedance matching between the signal contacts in each of the signal contact pairs.
In case where the adjustment of impedance is essential and indispensable, it is inevitable to change the shape in punching. The change in shape in punching requires a high cost.